hybrids?
by Madame-DiscoBloodbath
Summary: what changes when a better necro shows up will chloe be gone takeplace in the reckoning derek jae rated m for later
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **

**kevin the orderly: you need to come to terms with the fact that you dont own darkest powers **

**me: fine i dont own darkest powers **

**kevin the orderly: alright you can leave the asylum now(walks away)**

**me: i so own it :^P**

**I REALLY DONT OWNDARKEST POWERS OK (SNIFFLES)**

**OK LETS START **

**CHLOE POV**

Derek looks so good i thought lately i havent been able to take my eyes of of him he already

said he doesnt like me like that but hey a girl can dream, my thoughts were interupted a loud rap at the

door i looked up from my cereal to see Derek run to the door, of course

**DEREK POV **

I felt uncomfortable as I ate I knew chloe was staring at me and I felt like a bug under a microscope. I'm not

sure why she wont stop looking at me I told her i dont like her like that but apparently she wont take no as an

answer.i heard something at the door then there was a loud knock at the door, because i had heard

something I was getting up already so I just ran to get it.

**JAE POV**

I hope this is the right house, I definetly sense some power but I could be wrong. I stuck my hand out

hesitant to knock "it's now or never" I sighed to myself I knocked as loud as I could I held my breath as the

door opened revealing a werewolf "what do you want" he asked rudely not looking into my eyes

"a werewolf wow the really pulled out the big guns didnt they you guys must be in hiding if they brought the

werewolf to greet me" I smiled "how do you know that" he asked bluntley "tell you what, I'll tell everyone the

socerers, the witch, and the necromancer" I said smuggly "you know to save time" I said stepping around him

into the house greeting the crowd that had accumulated over the pas ten seconds "oh no you dont " he

mumbled pushin me out of the house and closing the door then it was just me and him.

**DEREK POV**

I opened the door and saw a girl around my age standing there looking nervous she had copper colored

hair down to the middle of her thighs she was roughly 5'1 or 5'2 and her eyes were green not green like

mine but softer, she was hot, I was immediatly attracted to her but I couldnt act on it because I didnt know

who she was or what she wanted so I asked I must have said it rudley because she got angry and

well she knew that I was a werewolf i asked how and well she knew what everyone else was. I moved her

and shut the door then looked her in the eye.

**JAE POV **

"How did you know that" he said his hands on my shoulders "okay" I sighed "I'll dish" "where to start, oh I

know how do I know this? well lets see its one of my powers. why am I here? I know you guys were super

naturals and I need help I've been running from the edison group for 2 years and I'm tired of being alone."

"oh, come in, wait did you say one of my powers?" he asked his eyes widening "I'll explain in side"

~~~~~~~~~~time passes~~~~~~~~~~~

"and I'm a hybrid so two powers necro and I can sense supernaturals and I know their power" "whoa" said

a socerer he looked asian but had blonde hair i think they called him simon "seriously" said a necro girl with

short hair who was short I think they called her Chloe "well of course your welcome to stay" said a man

named andrew " alright so can I bunk with mr. tall muscley and handsome over there a.k.a Derek" I asked

with a raise of my eyebrow " oh pretty please this house is scary and he is just sooo hmm protective" I said

with my best puppy dog face "uuummm no boy-girl bunking right andrew" said the Chloe girl nervously but

before andrew answered Derek interupted "yeah that be fine right we're not gonna do anything ok, tonight

will be like a test you know" he reassured andrew becuase either the answer was goin to be yes I could soo

sense it. "ok" said andrew what a pushover I thought I never would have agrre to that scratch that yeah I

would " well I'm ready to hit the sack" I yawned and walked up the creaky stairs everyone followed .

Derek showed me which room he and I would be staying in, i crawled into bed and derek climbed into the bed

next to mine "derek?" "yeah" he muttered "I like you k" I said happily "you dont even know me" "yes I do

your simons brother not blood foster your foster dad is missing, Chloe likes you though you dont return the

feelings and you have a secret" I said smuggly "yeah well mabeye i like you to , mabye" he said "g'night" i

whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**KEVINTHEORDERLY:I AM NOT KIDDIN ABOUT THIS YOU DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS OKAY KELLEY ARMSTRONG does**

**ME: OK KEVIN I DONT OWN THEM OKAY, THEY BELONG TO ME NOW CAN I PLEASE COME OUT OF THE PADDED CELL ITS DISTRACTING AN I M HUNGRY **

**KEVIN: NOPE NOT TILL TILL YOU CAN SING THE MACARANA BACKWARDS **

**ME: THIS MAY TAKE AWILE**

**i dont own darkest powers uummmm please reveiw. this is all gonna be in jaes pov so enjoy and i know the first chap sucked ok **

**JAE POV **

I awoke from my sleep with a start, I had trouble sleeping due to the fact I haven't slept on an actual bed in

awhile. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked round trying to remember where I was then I saw the figure

lying in the bed next to mine, yesterdays events came flooding back I got out of bed and walked to the

window o mi gosh it was still dark it must be only three or four i turned around to walk back to the bed

but I hit something,I backed up a little bit and saw it was Derek (in boxers only) _yummy_

"sorry" I said "no its my fault umm I" he babbled "no really its ok" Iexclaimed sweetley now headed for the the

kitchen derek following like a puppydog "about what you said last night like knowing me, how did you know

that stuff? who told you" he asked "no one I'm observant" I retorted "wow observant, hybrid, funny, and cute

the list goes on and on doesnt it" he mumbled loud enough for me to hear "wait did you say cute?"

I questioned "oh umm yeah" he blushed nervously_ oh mi gosh if he keeps hinting ever-so-obviously I wont be _

_able to resist him and that might not be good considering my situation_ "uuuummm derek are you aware that

chloe likes you" i said not sure what else to say "yeah but i told i dont like her like that we werewolves just

have one mate and its not her and I cant change that" he said matter-of-factly "ok are you aware that i like

you" I whispered taking a step closer to him "yeah I am" he said his lips now an inch away from mine _fill the _

_gap you idiot you know you want to just do it _and so I did and I am sooo glad that I did becuase the kiss was

soooo I dont know indescribeable warm but electric and passionate I could've stayed like that forever but

all good things have to end "does this mean I'm you r you know mate" I whispered he looked slightly

embarresed "yeah" he sighed "good" I said kissing him again this time the kiss was filled with urgency

like we needed each other _thats because you do nee each other _I didnt want to stop kissing him but he broke

the kiss any way "so what to do now" I sighed "we could tell everyone or we could just kiss tomorrow and let

our actions inform them" I said "hhmmmm I like the second one better" he murmured I wanted to kiss him

again but before I could he said "we sould go to to bed we'll wanna be awake when andrew lectures us

tommorow" he joked we walked back up the stairs our fingers intwined. the next morning at breakfast I

nodded to derek signaling him it was time he nodded back then leaned forward to me and kissed me

the plan was for him to stop but we got carried away but not to carried away because andrew coughed

"so what happened last night" he said in totall parent style I looked at derek and we both smiled.

**I know its short but better than the first right please reveiw oh and there be a lemon somwhere in **

**here dont worry you pervert things will get crazier **


End file.
